1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to therapeutic beds, and more particularly to beds with a patient support platform operable to rotate about a longitudinal axis of the platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the problems in the art of prone positioning therapeutic beds is to provide electrical signal and power connections to the bed for both the power and controller equipment that moves the bed and for the patient monitoring systems on the bed. To allow unrestricted rotation of the bed of WO 99/62454, for example, electrical power has been provided by wire brushes at the interface between the rotating part of the bed and the nonrotating part of the bed. However, due to vibration and other abrupt movements, such wire brushes cause problems of electrical intermittence, which can be detrimental to the therapy of the patient. A direct electrical signal or data carrier would be preferable to eliminate such intermittence, provided that the wired connection is capable of articulation during movement of the rotating part of the bed into the prone position, and provided that a mechanism is provided to prevent excessive rotation in any one direction.